Difícil Decicion
by Cindy Ec
Summary: ¿Acaso los cerezos no son hermosos Yonomori-sama? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en verdad me fuera con Yukihime? En esta historia nuestro protagonista es una serpiente blanca que tendrá que tomar una gran decisión, vivir con su amada deidad o perseguir el amor al lado de una humana?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Se encontraba Mizuki bebiendo Sake, recordando sus tiempos con Yonomori. Ese día Se sentía un poco Nostálgico. No explicaba porque pero… quería beber sake con alguien. Observo a Tomoe el no podía, ya que estaba asiendo los deberes del templo. Nanami estaba haciendo su tarea, Kotetsu y Onikiri le acompañaban.  
Paso una hora y Nanami le estaba hablando. Él estaba tan entrado en sus recuerdos, que Tomoe de la forma más amable le dio una patada para que reaccionara.  
-Tomoe ¿Por qué haces eso? No era necesario- decía Nanami reclamándole  
Este no le toma importancia al comentario de Nanami.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa Nanami-san?- pregunto Mizuki limpiándose sus ropas.  
-Solo quería decirte que la cena ya está hecha-  
-¿ah? Gracias-

Todos comían tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilo. Más bien nadie se dirigió la palabra ni cruzaban miradas. Un poco extraño en el par de familiares.  
Nanami observo a Mizuki, este no tenía el mismo brillo en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Era como si estuviese triste. Al terminan de comer, Mizuki agradece y se dirige a su habitación. Dejando a Nanami y Tomoe solos.  
-Tomoe ¿No crees que Mizuki está un poco extraño? Como si estuviera triste-  
-Nanami. Deja de preocuparte por esa serpiente y ve a dormir-  
-Pero Tomoe. Estoy un poco preocupada-  
-Se lo preguntaras mañana. Ahora solo ve a dormir-  
El familiar zorro recoge todos los platos y comienza a lavarlos. Nanami obedece a Tomoe y se va a su habitación para dormir.

Ya era de noche y Nanami no podía conciliar el sueño por la actitud de su familiar. Se levanta de su futon sin hacer ningún ruido. Abre la puerta corrediza de su habitación y sale. En camino a la habitación de Mizuki, estaba un poco dudosa de abrir la puerta "_¿qué tal si él ya está dormido? Pero…" _desliza aquella puerta, observa que él estaba mirando asía la ventana, viendo aquella luna creciente. Cierra la puerta, se acerca y le toma del hombro, él volteo.  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes Mizuki?- pregunta Nanami murmurando y sentándose a un lado de él.  
-Nanami-san. Me siento triste- responde  
-¿Por qué? Esta Tomoe, Kotetsu, Onikiri y Yo-  
-Soy el único que usted no me pone atención-  
Nanami se sintió mal, ya que por parte tenía razón. Ella le sonríe, le abraza y le pregunta:  
-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí contigo? Para que no te sientes solo-  
Él la mira, asiente y la observa.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ya que la estaba mirando y no decía nada.  
-Nanami-san ¿Me puedo acostar en sus piernas?-  
un poco extrañada responde que sí. Se acuesta y mira asía la luna. Por inercia ella comienza acariciarle su cabeza, como si se tratase de un pequeño niño. No se queja del acto que estaba asiendo, aun seguía mirando aquella luna. _"Yonomori-sama le extraño"_ pensó. Pasa una estrella fugaz. Cierra sus ojos y desde lo más profundo de su corazón pide un deseo.  
_"Yonomori-sama quiero volverla haber. Tan solo por un día mas quiero verla y que cumpla con su palabra de vivir juntos y mirarlos brotes. Por siempre"_ con esas palabras se quedo dormido en las piernas de su Joven ama.

….

**Hola, espero que les allá gustado este capítulo. Bueno para ser sincera, nunca pensé que estaría escribiendo un Fic, del Anime de Kamisama Hajimemashita. Lo tenía pensado pero, tengo tres fic sin terminar y tardo mucho en actualizar. Que el cual las lectoras me mataran.  
Cómo se podrán dar cuenta trata de nuestro hermoso Mizuki. Me inspire ya que en una noche cualquiera estaba en mi preciado Facebook. Una página de este anime. El cual me encanta. Estábamos platicando sobre lo interesante que se está poniendo la manga. Y de verdad que esta interesante *-*  
En fin y por ciertas razones se me ocurrió escribir un Fic de él. Ya que es súper lindo y lo amo aparte de mi tomoe. Le agradezco a la admi de esa pagina ya que sin ella, no hubiera podido escribirla. Ella tuvo la mayor parte de las ideas sobre lo que tratara. Gracias, Muchas Gracias de verdad. Querida Amiga. Espero que te allá gustado como inicio esta linda historia.  
Su página para que le den Like: [262002767259437:0]  
ya saben como es.  
adiós  
hasta el otro Capi…  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Mizuki se despierta, pero no abre sus ojos. Sentía algo extraño en su rostro, con su mano y eso era _"¿Cabello?"_ lentamente abre sus ojos para que estos se vallan acostumbrando a la luz. No podía creer lo que estaba mirando _"¡Yomorine!" _murmuro. La toma y se acerca demasiado a su rostro.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Mizuki?—. Escucho preguntar por parte de ella.  
— ¡De verdad eres tú!— dijo feliz. La abrazo fuertemente.  
— ¡Mizuki! ¿No has visto a Nanami? — pregunto Tomoe ingresando a la habitación. — ¿Por qué estas abrazando a Nanami? Serpiente — ahora preguntaba molesto con su fuego Fausto en mano.  
_"¿Nanami?"_ separa aquel cuerpo del suyo y la mira. — ¡Nanami! — Dijo sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado. — Eres tú —.  
— Claro que es ella ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A tu antigua ama Yomorine?— pregunto un molesto Tomoe, acercándose a Nanami. La toma de la mano, y se retiran de la habitación dejando a Mizuki solo.  
_"De cierto modo, pensé que era Yomorine. Claro que no eras tú. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Tu ya no estás en este mundo".  
_En todo el transcurso del día tuvo problemas con tomoe. De verdad que estaba enojado. Más bien celoso, al mirar con sus propios ojos a Nanami en la habitación de él, y abrazados. Para su mala fortuna toda lo noche. La que batallo más fue Nanami ya que ella se encargaba de separarlos.  
Estaba atardeciendo y él se encontraba bebiendo Sake. Llega Nanami y se sienta a lado de él. Comienzan a platicar de temas triviales.  
Repentinamente siente una corriente de aire. Mira asía las estrellas. _"Podría ser que…" _se levanta y se iba a dirigir a la salida pero Nanami le habla.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Mizuki? — pregunta confundida por el comportamiento extraño de su familiar.  
— Nada importante Nanami. Solo que… Ahora regreso — comienza a volar por los aires con su gran serpiente blanca.  
— ¿Qué es lo que tiene Mizuki? — Se pregunto Nanami  
— Ya te dije que no te preguntaras por la serpiente — llego Tomoe respondiendo la pregunta de su ama.  
— Tomoe — hiso una pausa — Me preocupa la actitud de Mizuki. Mas que mi familiar, es mi amigo — dijo muy seria.  
— Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Ahora date prisa, ve a darte un baño antes que el agua se enfrié. O me veré a la necesidad de desvestirte yo mismo y meterte a tu baño —  
— ¡No! — así sale corriendo.  
Tomoe solo sonríe de lado. _"Que inocente es" _mira al cielo estrellado _"¿Qué traes entre manos Mizuki?" _con esa pregunta se adentra al templo.

*./.*/.*/.*/.*/.*  
Mizuki desciende de aquella enorme serpiente blanca. Miraba nostálgico su antiguo templo. Abre las puertas y se dirige en un lugar en específico. Mira aquella cortina, acerca sus manos y un poco dudoso las sube. No había nada ahí. Ese lugar donde se encuentran la deidad. No, no había nadie. _"Solo era mi imaginación". _Decidido se iba a retirar.  
— Mizuki — se oía como un susurro alejado. Era como si alguien lo estuviese hablando. No le toma importancia. — Mizuki — vuelve a escuchar que le hablaban.  
_"Esa voz se escucha… ¡En el cerezo!"_ corre asía donde estaba aquel árbol. Al salir a lo lejos mira una figura era… era… — ¡Yomorine! —


End file.
